Meet King Dedede and Escargoon/Fortune Tellers/Mario And Luigi Rob King Dedede/Transcript
This is the transcript of Mario Hood Part 2. (Fade to what appears to be a parade of Koopa Troopas, Goombas, Shy Guys, Waddle Dees, and Hammer Bros marching on the road with a large treasure chest full of stolen riches as the fanfare plays. We now go to King Dedede and Escargoon in the coach) King Dedede: Taxes, hahaha, taxes! What beautiful, lovely, taxes! (Laughs) Escargoon: '''Sire, you have an absolute skill for encouraging contributions from the poor. '''King Dedede: '''To coin a phrase, my dear counselor, rob the poor to feed the rich. (Laughs) Am I right? '''Escargoon: Yeah. King Dedede: 'Now tell me, what's the next stop, Escargoon? '''Escargoon: '(Goes over to the map) Well, let me see. Ooh, yes, the next stop is Nottingham, sire. '''King Dedede: Ah, the richest plum of all, Notting-hahaha-ham. (He puts the crown on his head, but slips) Escargoon: A perfect fit, sire. Most becoming. You look regal, dignified, sincere, masterful, noble, chivalr... King Dedede: Ah, tut, tut, tut. Don't overdo it, Escargoon. (He carefully puts the crown over his head again) King Dedede: There. That, I believe, does it. This crown gives me a feeling of power. Power! (Escargoon falls back with the mirror) King Dedede: Forgive me a cruel chuckle. (Chuckles) Power, mmmm. Escargoon: And how well King Hyrule's crown sits on your noble brow. King Dedede: Yes, doesn't it? King Hyrule?! (Grabs Escargoon by the neck and shook him) I told ya never to mention my brother's name! Escargoon: A mere slip of the forked tongue, Your Majesty. Well, you see, we're in this plot together, and remember, it was your idea. I already had him hypnotized. King Dedede: Yeah, I know. And sent him off on that crazy crusade. (Laughs) Escargoon: '''Much to the sorrow of the Queen Mother. '''King Dedede: EHH! Mother! Mother always did like Hyrule best. (He starts sucking his thumb) Escargoon: Your Highness, please don't do that. (King Dedede keeps sucking his thumb) Escargoon: If you don't mind my saying so, you have a very loud thumb. Hypnotism is the only way to rid of your psychosis, and it's (Starts hypnotizing him) so easy. (King Dedede smiles as he's hypnotized) King Dedede: '''(Screams) No, no, no! None of that! '''Escargoon: Well, I was only trying to help you. King Dedede: (Chuckles) I wonder. Silly slug. Escargoon: Silly slug? King Dedede: Now look here, one more slippery sentence out of you, uh, Escargoon. And you are walking to Nottingham. Escargoon: Snails don't walk, they slide. (Gets inside his basket) Heh, so there. (Cut to Mario and Luigi who are running on the road, putting on their disguises. Luigi is disguised as Camilla from Fire Emblem: Fates, while Mario is disguised as fortune-teller Mable from Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. They hide behind a tree and watch the parade) Luigi: Now, what about here for all that luck? This is only a circus. A peanut operation. Mario: '''Peanuts? Why, you dunce, that must be the royal coach. It's King Dedede himself. '''Luigi: The king? Now, wait a minute. There is a law against robbing royalty. (Walks away) I will catch ya later. Mario: (Stopping Luigi) What? And miss this chance to perform before royalty? Luigi: (Sighs) Well, here we go again. (Mario and Luigi come out of hiding, now disguised as fortune tellers) Mario: (As fortune-teller Mable) Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lally! Fortune tellers! Luigi: (As Camilla) Fortunes forecast, lucky charms! Mario: '''Catch the dope for your horoscope! (King Dedede opens the curtains and sees Mario and Luigi) '''King Dedede: '''Fortune tellers, how drone, uh, stop the coach. '''Escargoon: Hey, sire, they might be bandits. King Dedede: Oh, poppycock. Female bandits? What next? Rubbish. (Chuckles) Yeah. And now, my dear ladies, you have my permission to kiss the royal hands whichever you like, first. Mario: Mmm, my, how gracious. (Removes the ring and kisses Dedede's hand) And generous. Escargoon: '''Uh, sire. did you see what they just... '''King Dedede: Stop... (Laughs) Stop hissing in my ear. (Luigi kisses the jewels off Dedede's rings. Escargoon takes a look at Luigi, who shows the jewels in his mouth. Escargoon gets shocked) Escargoon: (Trying to get Dedede's attention) Sire! Sire! D-D-Did you see?! King Dedede: AH! OH! Escargoon! Oh, you've just made your last slippery talk. (King Dedede then shoves Escargoon in the basket and then sits on it, leaving Escargoon crushed and uncomfortable inside) King Dedede: Suspicious snail. Mario: '''Masterfully done, Your Excellency. (He closes the curtains) '''Mario: Now close your eyes and concentrate. Tight. Shut. No peeking, sire. (King Dedede did as Mario told him to) Mario: From the mists of time, come fourth, spirits. Yoo-hoo! Luigi: Okay, little fireflies. Glow, my babies, glow. (He inserts the glass jar dangling from a fishing pole into the coach) Mario: We are waiting. Ah, oh. Look, sire, look. (Points to the floating glass ball) King Dedede: Wow, well, what do you know? Floating spirits. (He tries to touch the floating glass ball, but Mario smacks his hand away) Mario: Ah, oh! (Chuckles) Oh, naughty, naughty, naughty. You mustn't touch now, young man. King Dedede: How dare you strike the royal hand?! Mario: '''Shh, now to break the spell, just look deep into the crystal ball. Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally, oh! Your face appears. (King Dedede looks at himself in the crystal ball) '''Mario: A crown is on his noble brow. King Dedede: Oo-de-lally. A crown! Exciting! Mario: 'His face is handsome...regal, majestic, lovable. A cuddly face. '''King Dedede: '"Handsome, regal, majestic, lovable." Yes, yes, "cuddly." (Luigi is outside listening and gets disgusted with what Dedede is saying) '''King Dedede: '''Oh, that's me to a "T." It really is, yes. (Mario tries to grab the bag of taxes, but Escargoon peeks through the basket and smacks Mario's hand) '''Mario: Oh, my. King Dedede: Now what? Mario: '''I, uh...see, um... your illustrious name. '''King Dedede: I knew my name! Get out with it! Mario: '''Your name will go down, down... (He quickly grabs the bag of taxes away from Escagoon and hands it to Luigi outside) '''Mario: ...down in history, of course. King Dedede: Yes, I knew it! I knew it! Ya hear that, Escargoon? Oh, what am I talkin' about? He's still in my basket. (He knocks his basket a few times, Escargoon is still in his basket annoyed) King Dedede: And don't forget it. (Luigi is now outside putting the bag of taxes in his pocket) Luigi: Hmm, now what have we got here? (Notices the golden hubcaps) Ooh, solid gold hubcaps. (He walks around with his hands behind his back, removing the hubcaps from the wheels) Luigi: (Notices the treasure chest, guarded by Hammer Bros) Oh, boy, the jackpot. (He starts cutting a hole in the bottom of the treasure chest with a dagger, and gold falls into his bag. Suddenly, one of the Hammer Bros noticed Luigi, knowing what's happening and glares for a bit. But then his eyes widen, because he sees Luigi in his Camilla disguise. He does a wolf whistle. Luigi looks back at the Hammer Bro and waves sweetly at the Hammer Bro. Then he rushes, as Mario comes out of the coach carrying sacks of gold and runs toward Luigi. Mario and Luigi accidentally bump into each other, dropping some of their gold. They quickly pick it up as King Dedede opens the curtains and saw Mario and Luigi fleeing with his gold. Mario laughs and waves) King Dedede: '''Oh, no! I've been robbed! (Escargoon comes out of his basket) '''King Dedede: Escargoon! You never run when I need ya! I've been robbed. Escargoon: Of course you've been robbed! (Mario and Luigi are on the road fleeing with their treasure) Mario: Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally! Luigi: Fortunes forecast, lucky charms! (The Hammer Bro also waves at Luigi) King Dedede: After them, you idiots! (The Hammer Bros, Goombas, and Waddle Dees start charging in a stampede. Suddenly, the wheels fell off Dedede's coach, due to the stolen hubcaps. King Dedede tries to hang on, but falls off the coach and into the muddy path and is ran over by his stampeding soldiers) King Dedede: (Crying) No, no, no, no! Escargoon: I knew it. I just knew this would definitely happen! I tried to warn you, but no, no, no, you wouldn't listen to me, you just had to... (King Dedede is very angry) Escargoon: Ah! Ah! Ah! Seven years bad! (King Dedede hits Escargoon with the mirror, giving him a blackeye) Escargoon: Luck. That's how it is. And besides, you just broke your mother's mirror. King Dedede: AHH! Mommy! (He sucks his thumb again and gets mud all over it) King Dedede: I've got a dirty thumb. (Fade to black) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes